Our Solemn Hour
by JINX321
Summary: This is the second book in the series Till They Hear Us. *Jk Rowling Owns*
1. Chapter 1

Summer had come and gone and the girls felt even more alone now than they did when it first started. They had been given back their trunks and were now in Cissa's room packing them with their many objects for school.

"I don't want to go back alone." Cissa said while folding her clothes to neat and tight that no wrinkle could even think about invading her wardrobe.

"None of us do." Andy on the other hand, just started throwing her clothes into her trunk, she didn't care what they looked like when they came out, all that mattered to her was that they made it to the same place as her.

Bella didn't say anything she just smiled and folded her clothes into the trunk, hers weren't over packed like Cissa's nor as messy as Andy's. She liked to be organized but not OCD like Cissa.

Once they got their clothes, books, potions and caldrons in they went in search for items that they might have forgotten. They each had tied the ribbon around each others wrists to make sure that it didn't get lost. Cissa walk into hers and held the yellow bag, she placed it carefully under the bed, she was twelve now and she didn't need it's comfort, she had lost the comfort when she realized that she was loosing her mother. Bella took the bell off of the table and rang it, it sounded different, like it was tired. She threw it and it clattered against the stone wall and like that she left it without looking back. Andy walked into her room and looked around, she had gotten used to Claudia not being here to greet her but the pain didn't go away, she loved Claudia and didn't understand why everything she loved had to leave her.

"Madam Black says that it's time to leave." A house elf said bowing low then disappearing.

"CISSA, BELLA! WE HAVE TO GO!" Andy yelled and her sisters followed her out of their hall way and down the marble stairs.

Druella had changed in the short time after Easter. Her face was pale and waxy and she no longer did her hair or her makeup. She was like a ghost and hollow tortured ghost. She waited for them then a small almost non-present smile formed on her lips. She got down on her wobbly knees and beckoned them forward.

"Behave my children, and get good grades." She said as she hugged each of them. "I'll see you again at Christmas holiday."

She stood back up and a glimpse of the old Druella flashed before she went back to her new self. She opened the door and outside three carriages were waiting.

"Mum, who will be going with us?" Andy asked the question that was on all of their minds.

"No one. You each are old enough to travel on your own now, well in your father's opinion. But in honesty your aunt and uncle is taking Sirius and Regulus and have no room and time to take you three this year." Druella said as she walked with them to the carriages. Then she handed them each a box "I packed snack's in these boxes, please do not eat them all in one setting. I love you my daughters."

They each climbed into their own carriage and watched as their manor, mother, and each other disappeared from view.

Kings Cross station was busy as always and Cissa soon found herself in a line of Hogwarts student's waiting to get threw the barrier. The line was long and slow moving and she felt like everyone was starring at her. As she neared the front she started to recognize kids from her classes or that were even in her house.

"Narci!"

Eli made her way to where Cissa was at despite all the glare from the people she had cut in line. Eli smiled and Cissa couldn't help not to smile.

"This is ridiculous how many people are here, Their must be at least a thousand first years. What did every one decide to have kids at the same time?" She said loudly, making even more parents glare.

"Eli, people are starting to stare" Cissa whispered nervous that her Aunt would hear or see them.

"Chill Narci, see here we are in no time what so ever." Eli said before running threw the barrier. Cissa smile then ran after her just missing hearing the people behind them rude comments.

Once inside Cissa felt less uncomfortable and waved to people that called her name. she saw her aunt, uncle, Sirius and Regulus standing in the corner. Walburga was gloating to all her friends about her sons and Sirius looked like he'd rather be a mile away.

"Who are you looking at?" Eli asked looking in the same direction. "Who are they?"

"Come on we have to say hi to them. The women and man with the boys are my aunt, uncle and cousin. The blonde lady is Lucius's mum, the dark hair lady is Pippa's mum and the lady with the red hair is Nora's." Cissa explained as they walked toward them.

"Narcissa dear I'm glad to see your all right. Ladies you remember my niece Narcissa." Walburga said with a fake smile.

"Hello dearie, and hello Eliavera. This is anther one of Lucius's friends." Mrs. Malfoy explained.

The whistle blew and instant relief fell over both Cissa and her cousin's faces. They practically ran to the train and found an empty compartment. Once the train began to move everyone smiled.

"Cissa you're a life savor, I thought Madam Lestrange and Mother were going to kill each other." Sirius said flashing a smile that could only be matched with Bella's.

Sirius looked a lot like Bella they both have violet eyes, same color hair and the same smile. While Regulus shared the same hair and eye color as Andy. Cissa knew she took after her mum and it'll always be that way. In a way she found it comforting being with her cousin's she could look in Sirius's eyes and almost see Bella's and she liked that feeling.

"Madam Lestrange would have won." Regulus said with a smile.

The giant carriage was parked and waiting for all it's passengers. Bella looked around as she got out, everyone had someone to greet and say 'I missed you' but not her. She had missed no one and she didn't know anyone. She had spent the last few months of school last year secretly watching Professor Lestrange pack up his belongings. A frown formed on her face as she realized that he would be no where near her now, she fought back tears.

Taking her stuff she made the long walk across the lawn and handed her things to a man that was placing them in the carriage, then she walked away. She didn't know why she walked away she had nothing to do out here.

"So you did return." Vivian stated from behind Bella.

"Yes I did, where else would've I gone?"

"Back to Hogwarts comes to mind."

Bellatrix just stared at her then walked away, she didn't feel like taking to this girl that hoped she wouldn't be returning. Bella then smiled and turn around, Vivian still stood there with a smirk on her face.

"Why did you want me to go back, are you jealous that your not the only outcast here anymore?"

And she then walked away, feeling good about having stood up for herself. When it was time to leave everyone push into the carriage, for how big it was on the outside, on the inside, with everyone in it, it was cramped. Bella found a corner and sat in it, from down on the floor it made everything seem a lot less cramped, and withed that it would hurry and get to France already.

Andy searched everywhere, but she could not find Mina nor her favorite teacher Professor Lenix after searching the ship entirely she went back to the girls dorm, on her bed was a perfectly folded piece of parchment.

_Andy,_

_Sorry about not being here but Leonard and I will be taking the ship. I'm sorry and I miss you, can't wait to see you at school._

_Love,_

_Mina_

Andy set the paper down, now she was alone this whole trip with no one, she wished Claudia was with her but it wasn't possible. Girls in her year started to come into the room now and they all started to giggle the moment they saw her. Andy knew that they had been talking about her moments before just by the way they were avoiding looking at her to keep from laughing.

It was dinner time on the ship and Andy stayed in her bed, she wasn't hungry nor did she want to show her face just to have the rest of the school laugh at her as well. She wasn't sure why everyone hated her, it didn't make sense, they hated her since the moment she had arrived here. Just like her father had hated her from the moment she was born.

She pooled her legs up to her chest and felt the ships gentle rocking movement till it put her to sleep. She woke again as the dinner crowd came in, none of them laughed this time but Andy wouldn't have cared if they did. She gave up, she gave up on trying to make any of them like her, she gave up on her mother and father, she gave up on her life.


	2. Sorted Slytherin or Not

Hogwarts was home and almost everyone would agree to that. Cissa loved the familiar sounds and people, she loved the smell and the magic. They all took a seat at the Slytherin table and waited for the first years to enter, Cissa looked up at the front table and noticed a man that she had seen dancing scandalously with a woman at their ball, but no professor Lestrange.

"Lucius look. A new teacher." She said and half the table turned their attention to the front of the hall.

The doors opened and professor McGonagall entered and trialing behind her was a group of first years, a few boys were wet and behind the wet boys was Sirius, who had the most guilty smile on his face. Cissa smiled it was common sense that Sirius was at fault for the wet boys.

"Belvin, Richmond!" "Hufflepuff!"

"Black, Regulus!" "Slytherin!"

When the hat was off Reggie's head, he practically ran to the Slytherin table with a hug smile on his face. Next was Sirius, as he walked up he still had the smile on his face and McGonagall rolled her eyes, praying that this boy wasn't in her house. The hat barely touched his head before yelling Gryffindor both Sirius and McGonagall's faces dropped, Sirius looked horrified and turned to Reggie and Cissa who looked just as shocked at he did.

He stood and started to walk to the Slytherin table but a hand stopped him, McGonagall then pointed to Gryffindor table, the boy walked with his head down to the table of scarlet and gold.

After dinner Dumbledore stood and the room went silent. He smiled as he greeted all new students and old to school, Cissa felt sick and didn't ant to be there anymore not if her family couldn't be with her.

"I must first introduce our new teacher, Professor Rodolphus Lestrange. He is the brother of our old Defense Ageist the Dark Arts teacher, he will be talking his place this year." The room fell into a polite applause "also I would like to mention that the dark forest in off limits and to please do not swim in the Black Lake, our giant squid is quite moody lately, now off to bed all of you."

The room emptied quickly and Cissa found her and Reggie running after the Gryffindor's trying to catch up with Sirius. When they did the Gryffindor gave them a dirty look, he didn't like two Slytherin's following them.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Cissa asked Sirius.

"I don't know, the hat didn't talk to me or anything, he just yelled Gryffindor." Sirius said, he was panicked and knew he was going to be in trouble for this. "Cissa what do we do?"

"We'll go to Dumbledore tomorrow, maybe it's a mistake." She said.

It was possible to be a mistake, it had to be a mistake no other Black's have ever been put into any other house but Slytherin, maybe the hat heard the name wrong. Cissa hoped she was right and that it was a mistake, for both her, Reggie, and Sirius's sake.


	3. Safe Place No More

This was not her safe place no more. Bella walked alone into the grand hall and found her 'friends' they all turned their heads away, shunning her for not returning any of they're attempts to contact her. She had not been allowed to send letters but she knew that if she had been allowed she probably wouldn't have sent them anyway. Vivian met her eye and Bella walked over to her and silently took a seat, they were outcasts and outcasts need to stick together.

Up at the Head Table, Bella found the replacement for Rodolphus, the man looked like Rodolphus sorta, and had the same last name but he was not Rodolphus. He stomach sunk and she nibbled on her food. Every time she looked up at the table she would see him staring at her and she would feel ashamed for looking. This was going to be a long year.

The night went quickly and Bella found herself running to DADA she was normally late but with Rodolphus he would just smile, but this was a new teacher and she had to be on time. The bell rang and Bella moved faster she was a few minutes late when she walked into the classroom, and all eyes turned on her.

"Miss. Black I presume." Professor Lestrange said not looking at her.

"Yes sir."

"Are you a first year Miss. Black?"

"No Sir."

"Then why are you late? I thought only first years were late not students that have attended for a year now."

Bella was taken back, this man couldn't be Rodolphus brother and Arica's husband. He looked at her now and didn't see why his brother was eager to leave and be away from her, all he saw was a small child.

"Go to the headmistress's office." He said dismissing her like her father did.

She walked slowly, dragging out time and punishment as much as possible. Outside the office she was told to wait, the boy next to her was dripping in what smelt like urine and the girl next to him was making faces and calling him names. The door opened and the lady said her name, Bella quickly jumped up and moved into the room, punishment was better than sitting in the hall with Urine Boy and My Face Will Get Stuck Like This Girl.

She sat in front of the headmistress who was busy signing papers, once done she put her quill down and looked at the girl in front of her.

"Miss. Black I thought we had an agreement last year that you wouldn't find trouble."

"We did Ma'am."

"Then why are you hear?"

"I was late to DADA, I had over slept and I promise it won't happen again."

Bella felt sick, if she got kicked out of school surely her father will punish her with the curse he used at his party.

"I'll give you one more chance since Rodolphus Lestrange gave you such high remarks before he left."

Bella smiled and stood she wanted to get out of the office before she could chance her mind. Before she could reach the door the headmistress called her name.

"A warning to you. You better not step out of line again, no sneaking out, or being late or I will remove you from my school, if you even sneeze without a tissue know that I will be watching and will expel you. Face it Bellatrix Black I do not like you."

Bella ran from the room and ran all the way to her next class and waited outside the door for the bell to ring, she wanted to cry and know why so many people could hate her. When the bell rang she went into the room and sat at a desk where no one ever sits, someone started a story about a girl who sat there and died in that desk so now naturally the students avoided it. As the students came in shocked looks filled their faces even the teacher winced a little, no one expected to see anyone sit there ever let alone it be her.

As class started Bella looked the desk over it had many things carved into it and she found that reading the desk was much more interesting than the pages in the text book that was assigned. Ellen loves Philippe and Philippe is something written in French that couldn't have been good due to the way it was scratched, quickly and angrily. There was a variety of names, hearts, and French words, Bella took it all in she loved it, then she came to a name that froze her, carved neatly in the desk in beautiful handwriting,

_Druella_


	4. Trying to Understand

Once at the castle Andy wanted to be anywhere else, even home would have been better than facing hundreds of faces that you know were judging you and hating you. Other students tripped her and threw things like candy wrappers and balled parchment at her, they called her weird and stupid. She went straight to bed the moment the ship docked with an excuse that she didn't feel to good, the key to a good lie was to look sorry into someone else's eyes. The strict teacher gave in immediately and with a look of pity and something about seasickness didn't question it a bit.

Andy laid there alone in the dark her mind was racing and her stomach growling but she ignored it. She wondered if she had she always been hated, memories of her childhood were questionable, her mother braiding her hair, or taking them for ice cream, her grandmother's gifts and candy but her father, her father breaking her arm twice, his insults, his beatings, sure Bella and Cissa loved her but what about mother and father what was she to them, mother had changed she stopped seeing them and she was getting angry, not father angry but angry, she didn't stop father from hurting them or even trying anymore. What was she to them, a something, an idem, a girl. Andy got up and took Elizabeth from her trunk.

"Your too fat Elizabeth, maybe you shouldn't eat." She said in a males voice, then she smiled "What a pretty dress, you look lovely" "Your ugly, stupid, and I hate you." she walked over to the frost covered window and opened it. "Your too old for dolls." she told the doll before she held out her arm and let Elizabeth slip from her fingers and fall into the darkness.

Leonard and Mina walked up the frozen path, frost had come early in the mountains this year.

"We're late" Mina stated.

"Get over it." Leonard said, he didn't want to be back here, nor did he care if they were late.

"What's that?" Mina asked pointing ahead of them.

Not to far from where they had stopped a black object laid unmoving in front of them. Leonard held out his arm telling Mina to stay and moved toward it unsure if it was an animal or not. Once he was in reach of it he flipped it over with his foot and saw a broken faced porcelain doll, he picked it up and looked around till finally looking up.

"What is it?" Mina said walking up behind him.

"It's a doll."

"It must have fallen out of a window, we don't walk this path to get into the school."

Mina looked up even though you couldn't see past three stories of the castle, Leonard looked at the doll it was an expensive one and he couldn't help not to hold it tight. Mina looked at it and confusion filled her face and it didn't go unnoticed by her brother.

"What is it?"

"That's Elizabeth, Andromeda Blacks doll."

Leonard looked up and horror filled him he let out a breath and mina could have sworn she heard him say in a whisper Andy's name, then he started walking fast up the path dropping the doll and leaving his sister behind.

**Please Read and Review =D**


	5. Truly Alone

The letters arrived one congratulating Reggie and one yelling at Sirius. They had tried to convince Dumbledore that the hat had made a mistake but he wouldn't listen and now they all had to suffer this coming Christmas holiday whether Reggie's congratulation letter hinted at it or not. By the time Walburga Black's voice silenced Sirius's face was white along with a few others around him and everyone in the Great Hall left breakfast talking about "that kid's mother".

"It's all right Sirius, I mean come Christmas time we're all bound to be in trouble for one reason or anther and they'll forget all about this and yell at us as a whole." Cissa said smiling.

Sirius allowed a small smile but it left as he realized he had his first class without his brother by his side. The three said their goodbyes and all went in opposite directions. Cissa walked alone the halls were still busy, full of students gossiping and running to class in groups and as she watched them go by she felt a loneliness that she hadn't felt in awhile, a kind of emptiness that only comes when you know you are truly alone.

Sorry it's so short and that I haven't written in awhile. I will be trying to write more more often. Please R&R.


	6. Letters to the Deathbed

Cygnus was beyond being angry at this point. It was December now and he couldn't wait for his daughters to get home. In his hand were a two balled up letters, one was from Durmstrang and the other from Beubaxtons but both were similar in what they had to say. Andromeda and Bellatrix had been expelled and will not be returning after the holidays.

Druella sat at the dining room table across from her husband, there was little she could do to calm him now that he had risen and started pacing. She feared for her daughters but then again she knew that they had been warned and that they had brought this upon themselves.

"This is your fault Druella, they do not act like ladies. Getting into duels, sneaking out, physical fighting and Merlin knows what else." He said throwing the letters into the fire. "They will have to go back to Hogwarts."

Andromeda was packing her bags, the headmaster had just told her she would not be coming back after the holidays. She felt bad but at least she would now go to school with ether Bella or Cissa. The looked over at Mina's bed, it was empty and that would be her last memory of Mina. Her and Mina were no longer friends, she had punched Mina in the face and now she wouldn't even look at her. Leonard provided little comfort since the girl in the hospital wing was his baby sister. He wouldn't even look at her when she went to his class for the last time and that hurt her more than Mina not talking to her. The bell rang just as she closed her trunk, today was the day she was going home, Uncle Orion would be here to pick her up in half an hour. The common room filled with voices and she felt like crying not for leaving this place but out of fear of what was going to happen to her once she got home.

"Andromeda."

Behind her was Leonard, she wiped the tears from her face and turned around. He could tell that she was crying her eyes were still red and a few tears still escaped and fell down her cheek.

"It'll be alright."

"No it won't, nothing will be alright."

He moved forward and wrapped his arms around her. She started to cry and he wouldn't stop her. He just stood and let her cry as her small body began to shake from fear, he wondered what she was really going home to.

Bellatrix sat on the bed her trunk was already pack and now she was just waiting for Walburga to arrive. She knew that this was coming from the first day this year when she was in the headmistresses office. She knew what was going to happen when she got home and now she was mentally preparing herself. The girls avoided her now even more than what they did even Vivian didn't look at her.

She stood and walked to a window and even with the fear of going home she thought about her mother. She wondered if her mother had looked out this same window when she was her age and if she felt happy and laughing with her friends in this same room. It's funny how these things come to you when you enter a place were one of your parents were once and realize you will never be here again.

She held her breath then let it go. She wished for Rodolphus, for him to come and tell her it was ok and that he would fix everything, she wished for him to hold her and for the calming sent of his cologne. A piece of parchment came in announcing that her aunt was here. She grabbed her trunk and walked out of the room, instead of going home she felt like she was walking to her deathbed, alone.

**Please R&R, I love to hear what you think so far =)**


	7. Found Love by Another

"Well tell Sirius if he doesn't hurry that we'll miss the train." Cissa told a boy carrying luggage out of the Gryffindor entrance.

"But then I'll be late." The boy whined before walking back in. in a few minutes he was back. "He said he doesn't want to come."

"Come on Reggie, we'll get him them." Cissa said even though the boy was protesting against the two Slytherin's entering the Gryffindor house they walked in.

"Sirius?"

"What?"

He was sitting at the top of the boy dormitory stairs, his trunk laid next to him.

"Come on were going miss the train." Regulus said

"I want to miss the train so I wont have to go home." Sirius said, he looked close to tears but they all knew he wouldn't cry, he was too proud to cry.

"Siri missing the train wont solve anything it will just postpone what's to come or even make it worse. The best thing is to face it and no matter what not let them break you." Cissa said with a smile that Sirius couldn't help not to return. "Besides we've all got something coming to us, I'm sure Andy and Bella found some trouble they always do."

"Yeah." He said standing and grabbing his trunk.

They had to run to make the train and when they got there they still got dirty looks from the platform help. They found Lucius, Eli, and Keith in the last compartment and took their seats.

"Where's Pip, Cecelia, and Nora?" Cissa asked as the train started to move.

"Off somewhere I don't know." Lucius said waving his hand to dismiss them from his view as if they were really there.

Cissa felt a change in the air as she watched Lucius and Eli, they were sitting closer than normal, almost touching each other and they were smiling when they talked instead of Eli's usual dismissive look and tone. She looked at Keith and her cousin's none of them seemed to notice.

Half way through the ride it look like they were seconds from making out and Cissa couldn't take it anymore, she stood up and they looked at her like they were just now noticing that she was there.

"I'm going to find Cecelia." She said before she left.

Finding their compartment was not easy it took her over an hour till at last she opened the right one. Inside the girls were talking about the upcoming balls for the holidays and what they were going to wear and how they were going to do their hair. Cissa took a seat and listened .

"So I take it you got sick of watching Lucius and Eli make fishy faces at each other." Cecelia said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah what is it with those two?"

"Don't you know they've discovered each other, you know like they've figured out that they do like each other." Pippa said and Nora looked as shocked as Cissa did.

"Are they dating?" Nora asked. Like her mother she liked the drama and gossip.

"We think so even though they haven't come out and said it yet." Cecelia said, "it's quite obvious, I mean Severus Snape said he saw them major making out in the common room last night."

Cissa felt her chest go tight, and her stomach go upset. She like Lucius and now one of her friends like him too. She is older and prettier so it made sense to Cissa but why would he not tell her. Lucius usually tells her everything and now he won't tell her anything, she was upset and wanted to be alone but knew that was impossible. Now that the gossip was over the girls went back and started talking again about balls while Cissa couldn't get her mind off of Lucius and Eli.

**Please R&R I would greatly like it.**


	8. Doesn't Help

The neighbors could hear Cygnus Black yell at his daughters that night. Many had to put spells in their children's bedrooms so their kids wouldn't have to hear the angered words of the man. The Malfoy's sat up and listened after Lucius and Cecelia went to bed and had charms on their rooms to block out the yelling.

Astoria looked at her husband and he looked at her then back at his evening paper that he hadn't gotten a chance to read earlier. Astoria stood and looked out the window at Black Manor.

"Abraxas maybe you should go and check in?"

"Now Now Astoria, I have no right to interfere with the Blacks, Cygnus has every right to punish his children in any way he pleases. Just like we do, now come and sit down and I'll call for some tea."

Astoria did as she was told. Her husband was right Cygnus did have the right to punish his girls, and all she could do is pray that he didn't kill them.

The next morning, Black Manor was quite and all the neighbors felt safe to leave their houses again. China walked over to Astoria and said her hellos, they were supposed to have tea with Druella and Elizabeth today but neither women wanted to go and knock on the doors of Cygnus Black. Elizabeth arrived a few minutes late with Pippa and rushed her daughter up the stairs to play with the other kids. Once the women were alone they sat down and had their tea.

"I had to put the silencing charm on my whole house last night just to keep Cygnus Black's voice out." China said hiding a yawn.

"I know, I wonder what he was yelling about?" Astoria said "Elizabeth your sons must know."

Elizabeth only nodded her head, she did know and felt like she should say why, her husband would have killed her children if they had been expelled or sorted into Gryffindor. Using killed in a sense of being very mad, she would never let her husband hurt her children like Cygnus does his and it's a know fact he beats his children.

"Well?" Astoria asked

"The two girls got expelled, Bellatrix and Andromeda. Then Sirius got sorted into Gryffindor, Regulus is failing already and Narcissa did something but I'm not quite sure what." Elizabeth said she felt bad talking about her friends family but then again it felt good. One thing she didn't understand was why Druella allowed it all to happen.

The women were silent.

"Well then sounds like Druella has a lot to teach them girls." Nora said, then looked at her watch. "Nora! I'm sorry girls but we must be on our way."

Cissa woke with her head pounding, she was in her bed and fully dressed in her night clothes but she couldn't remember if she had walked to her room or if someone had put her there. She climbed out of bed and every muscle in her body ached but when she looked she had no bruises. Someone had healed her so she was carried up to her room.

She got dressed and walked down the hall, Andy was now up and moving around.

"Do you want to come down to breakfast with me?" Andy asked while pulling her hair up.

"Yeah let me get Bella."

"Her door is locked, I already checked."

The doors opened and Druella walked in.

"Girls come down for breakfast."

"Bella's door is locked again mother." Cissa said

"I know, now go down to breakfast before it gets cold, I will get Bellatrix." Druella said. Then she scooted both daughters out of the hallway.

In the dining room Cissa and Andy expected to find their father but instead the dining room was empty besides the plates of food. They took their seats and began to eat , the food felt and tasted good after the long night they had.

"Uncle Orion told me the New Years ball is at the Malfoy's this year. Did Lucius say anything about it?" Andy asked

Cissa stopped eating, he hadn't told her, he hadn't even mentioned the New Years ball. The her stomach did a flip Eli would be there and Lucius would pay no attention to her because of that.

"No he must've not known it was at his home this year."

The dining room doors opened and Bella walked in followed by Cygnus and Druella.

"You two will go back to Hogwarts, and I expect no trouble. Do you understand me?" Cygnus said and all three girls nodded their heads, then he left he didn't want to see them nor his wife. He grabbed his cloak and left the house.

Druella looked at her three daughters then she too left the room, she had missed tea with her friends and now she had to write apology notes to all three of them.

Cissa smiled she was happy that her sisters would go back to school with her now she wouldn't be so lonely. Andy smiled back but Bella stared at her food she was happy to be retuning to Hogwarts but all that went threw her head was that her mother knows her secret and doesn't do anything about it.

**Please R&R. thank you**


	9. New Year Friends

Christmas had come and gone and New Years was tomorrow. The only gifts that the girls had received were candy from their grandparent on the black side, and a new dress, a doll, and some chocolates from Serenity.

"I'm so sick of dolls." Bella said putting her newest one into the wardrobe and closing it.

"At least they're pretty." Andy said. She was looking at the doll and felt nothing, it wasn't Claudia who her father broke nor was it Elizabeth who she broke. It was just a doll nothing more. "are you excited for the ball tomorrow Cissa?"

For once Narcissa wasn't excited for a party or social event, it just didn't appeal to her to even go to this one. She knew it was because of Lucius and Eli and since she had to go she made a promise that she would stick with her sisters and ignore Lucius and Eli, they weren't going to ruin her fun.

Carriages pulled up the drive of the large Malfoy Manor and released their owners to the extravagant house. The Blacks walked up the stairs and into the great hall and were greeted by the owner. They did the curtsies then joined the party.

"Cissa!" Pippa yelled and ran up to the sisters. She hugged Narcissa then said hello to the other two.

Bella looked around she was determined to seek out Rodolphus but instead found Rabastan, she couldn't help not to glare at him since he was the partial reason for her being expelled.

"Oh Bella don't mind him, he's a jerk to everyone." Pippa said, she to was looking in the direction of Rabastan. Bella only nodded and turned back to that conversation that Nora was holding, Bella hadn't even noticed that Nora had arrived.

"I'm so excited that you will be going back to Hogwarts Andy." Nora said jumping a little to show excitement.

Cissa rolled her eyes and sought out Cecelia talking to Lucius and Eli. She wasn't going to go over there, she wanted nothing to do with Eli or him. Eli had taken him away from her and that was unforgivable.

Andy and Nora had disappeared by the time she turned around and Bella and Pippa were walking away. Cissa bit her lip, she didn't know if she should run after one of them and be a third party of suck up her dignity and go to Cecelia, Lucius, and Eli. She decided being in some group was better than no group and she walked over to Cecelia despite her displeasure with the "happy couple"

Bella and Pippa walked away and found a corner to themselves and sat down, from their corner they could see every side of the ball room which was comforting so no one could sneak up on them.

"I'm so glad your coming to Hogwarts, I need a new friend. It's not like I don't like Cece, Nora or Narci, it's just I'm ready for a new best friend." Pippa said and Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing. Pippa and Cecelia were practically like sisters and here this girl was telling her this. "Cecelia has been such a cow lately, all she does is order me around and Nora is a gossip you can't tell her anything, and Narci is always talking to Lucius, I'm sorry I'm complaining."

"No I don't mind, I always found it easier to listen than to talk."

"And that's why we will make such good friends."

Pippa smiled the same smile that Rodolphus got and Bella felt like she was warming up to this girl.

Andy and Nora sat on some chairs by the fireplace. Andy rather like Nora what the other girls had to say didn't bother her she like the company of a girl that was like her. Her mind went back to Mina and Andy searched frantically around for Leonard, he had come last year but now she guessed he wouldn't come.

"Who are you looking for?" Nora asked

"My sister's." Andy said quickly. Sure she liked Nora but she wasn't ready to tell her everything that had happened at Durmstrang.

"Oh"

Was all Nora could say, she was hoping for something exciting so she could tell the other girls and move herself up in their ranks.

Dancing had begun and couples moved across the floor. After Lucius and Eli started to dance Cissa felt left out but Cecelia offered her hand and together the two of them danced their own version of the waltz. They weren't very good since the both of them kept trying to do the girl steps and didn't want to lead, but this just made them laugh.

"I think were the best ones on this floor." Cecelia laughed.

"Most definitely."

Narcissa had almost forgot about dancing with Lucius till he and Eli went by both of them were smiling.

Pippa had been asked to dance so Bella was alone. She looked around, then her eyes moved to a tall figure, it was Rodolphus. He didn't look at her but he knew she was looking at him, he had a sense for her and he wanted to keep as far away from her as possible. He was almost 18, an adult, and she was a child.

**Reviews = Love**


	10. We'll Be the Ones Laughing

"I loved the New Years ball." Nora said when they all got comfortable in their compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

"It was ok, mum could've done better and added more decorations, don't you think Pip?" Cecelia said shrugging her shoulders.

Pippa was just looking out the window, her main purpose was to ignore Cecelia as much as possible on this train ride. Bella said next to her, and Cissa next to Cecelia. Andy and Nora sat across from each other Andy next to Bella, and Nora next to Cissa.

"What's wrong Pippa?" Cissa asked when Pippa didn't answer.

"Nothing. Brothers are being jerks again. I mean just because I'm a few years younger than Rod why must I be treated differently."

"Because you're a girl." Bella said bluntly, that was the reason for her father treating her and her sister's like scum and treating her cousin's like princes. Because they were girls.

"Well I'm sick of being. I want to ride horses and play Quidditch and do what my brothers do." Pippa said "The world is unfair."

"Someday everything will change, and we will be the ones laughing." Nora said

Even though these words were just for comfort for some reason it was the first thing Bella knew was true. Everything will change and She'll be the one laughing.

Rodolphus sat half listening to what the teachers were saying and half playing with his food it wasn't till he heard the name Black the his attention fell completely to the other teachers.

"I thought they had went to a different school?" Rolanda Hooch asked.

"They had but I heard a nasty rumor about why they had to return." Horace Slughorn said and Rodolphus frowned. He thought students gossiped enough but teachers were far worse. "they had been expelled, believe it or not."

The teacher's gasped it was strange enough for purebloods to get into trouble but for female purebloods to get into enough trouble to be expelled was scandalous.

"Well then, I guess we've been mistaken about them and should keep a watchful eye on those sisters." Filius Flitwick said.

That was the end of the conversation among the teachers and Rodolphus couldn't believe that they would just assume things about these girls before they even really got to know them and basing their information off of half a story.

"Whose that?" Andy asked pointing at a man on the head table.

"Professor Lestrange, he's ok I mean nothing great. He teaches DADA." Cissa answered. "Flitwick still teaches Charms."

"That's good I liked him, and Charms is my best subject."

Bella frowned, Rodolphus hadn't looked at her this whole time, and to make it worse she didn't have DADA because of her schedule at Beubaxtons, instead she had double potions.

"Potions is fun Bella, really you'll like it this time." Cissa said defending her best and favorite subject. Andy rolled her eyes.

"Easy for you to say you've never blown anything up." Bella said.

"Well on the bright side, if you blow up the lab enough times, there wont be any Potions class left to attend, and with you and me plus your extra class, I give it about a week." Andy said smiling brightly.

**Please please please R&R**


	11. End in Fire

Andy was running, it wasn't for the fact that she was late, like the usual case, but because she was being chased. She had accidentally knocked over some 5th year girls books and this 5th year was a scary, large, brutal girl that seemed more like a boy than a girl.

Andy ran down a corridor and saw Bella talking to Cissa, as she passed she took Bella's had and Bella grabbed Cissa's as Andy swung them around and ran pulling them with her away from the charging girl. They ran into the restroom on the first floor and ducked behind a stall.

"What did you do?" Cissa whispered.

"Bumped into her. I didn't see her and next thing I knew she dropped her books in the mud and I ran."

The door opened and they held their breath. The girl walked in but now she wasn't alone, her friends had caught up with them.

"Hey Bernice." one of her friends called to her, and instantly the sisters knew that something had alerted her and that the friend was pointing at their stall.

Bella closed her eyes as she felt her sisters moved closer to her and away as far as they could get away from the door. She heard footstep move near her, stop then the squeak of the door. Then a scream like no others and it wasn't coming from her sisters but from Bernice herself and from her friends. Bella opened her eyes, Bernice was on fire and burning quick. Cissa grabbed Bella and Andy's hands and pulled them to the farthest wall away from the burning girl and unfortunately the door, Bernice's friends were using spells and water from the sink to extinguish the flames but nothing seemed to be working.

The screams grew louder and the smell grew unbearable finally teachers started to pile in and panicking trying to put the girl out. Rodolphus held his breath as he, Dumbledore and Slughorn used every spell they could think off to put out the girl but nothing worked. Bernice's screams grew quieter and quieter till no screams came from her at all. Bernice had burned to death and their was nothing anybody could do.

"Horace, go and get Madam Promprey, tell her one of her students is dead and she needs to inform her parents then go call 's to collect her body." Dumbledore said then he looked at all the girls in the room, and he knew something wasn't right, the three older girls were Hufflepuff's like Bernice and the three younger girls were Slytherin's. "Girls come with me, he said to Bernice's crying friends, Rodolphus take care of those Slytherin's and make sure they're alright, I'll give you further instructions later."

Rodolphus had now just noticed the three girls cowering in the corner, he walked over and ushered them out of the room, then sealed the door so no other students could enter. They followed him to his office, Andy was crying and Cissa was on the verge of tears but Bella he noticed was fine.

He got them some tea and chocolate as sirens rang out threw the school, they were here to collect Bernice's body and to investigate how her body went up in flame.

"Girls I know this is hard but please try to remember. How did Miss. Haloway catch on fire?" Dumbledore asked.

In his office the sisters sat in three chairs in front of his desk, by the door were two Auror's and a hospital worker and ageist the wall stood Rodolphus and Slughorn.

"The other girls had said that one of you had started the fire."

"Excuse me headmaster." One of the Auror's said, the sister's recognized him as one of their father's friends but the other was a famous man nickname Mad eye Moody. "the healers and Auror's revealed that no spells had been put on the young lady."

"I am aware of this Yaxly, but I want to hear what they have to say. Now lady's please tell me what happened." Dumbledore said.

"I had knocked her books down… and she chased me…so so I grabbed my sister's and we ran, we ran into the restroom and hid in a stall, but they found us and she just caught on fire." Andy was crying now and Dumbledore handed her a tissue.

"Is that all?"

"I think so."

"Rodolphus please escort these girls to the hospital wing to get something to help them sleep tonight while I talk to Miss. Haloway's family."

They stood and walked out on their way out they passed a man and a women, both were crying but stopped to stare at the sisters, Rodolphus pushed the girls forward aware that the two muggles that were the parents blamed them for the death of their daughter.

**Please R&R...Thank you very much for reading. I'll update soon =D**


	12. Secrets

Months had passed and the weather got warmer but the air in the school seemed to be cold. After Bernice's death it seemed a cloud hung over and the school had brought in grief healers to talk to the students that knew and had been friends with Bernice. Andy was a frequent visitor to these healers she never got the smell nor the sight out of her head. Cissa acted like she was fine and often said it, she would hug her sister's to make them feel better but in truth she needed a hug. Bella wasn't bothered, she continued as if nothing happened because she knew she and her sister's were strong and only the strong survive.

"Cissa. Are you ok?" Lucius asked. This was the first time he had been alone in a while usually Eli was attached to his arm.

"Yeah. Just thinking. Where's Eli?"

"She and some friends went for a walk around the lake."

"And you didn't go?"

"It's a girl thing."

There was a silence and Cissa heard him move closer till he was sitting next to her. She turned her head to say something but only found his lips on hers. She didn't know what to do, nor did she remember what she had to say all she knew was that it felt right.

Andy watched as Cissa and Lucius kissed, she had just walked in and now felt uncomfortable. She stepped back slowly walking as quietly as she could so she wouldn't be heard or seen. She was torn to weather or not she should or even could tell Eli, Cissa is her sister and she should be able to keep secrets for her sister but Eli was her friend and friends tell each other things like this. Once out in the open air she made her way to the Quidditch pitch where some teams were practicing. She sat in the bleachers and pulled out her charms homework, there was no way she was going to do it in a room where her sister was kissing her friends boyfriend.

"Hey Slytherin!" A boy called then flew toward her and stopped. "Stop cheating for Slytherin."

Andy looked up and vaguely recognized the boy but she was to angered at the fact he thought she was cheating. She closed the book.

"I am not cheating, nor am I leaving. You don't own the pitch, I am doing my Charms homework and you are disturbing me so leave."

The boy looked taken back and was about to say something but his teammate called for him and he flew away. His name was Ted, he was in her Charms and a Hufflepuff and in a way she didn't understand handsome.

Bella walked down the hall she couldn't find Andy and after embarrassingly walking in on Cissa and Lucius kissing she wanted as far away from them and that subject. The halls were empty except for Rodolphus walking toward her, she guessed it was worth a try asking him.

"Have you seen Andy?"

He looked up startled from the book he was reading then relaxed a little, then looked at her curiously.

"Have you seen Andy?" she asked again unsure if he heard her.

"No but is it alright if you come to my office for some tea. I want to ask you something."

She shrugged her shoulders, and followed him silently but when they passed his office and were walking into the teachers corridor where there rooms were, she became curious. Students weren't allowed in this hallway, not even close to it even. He magically unlocked the door and opened it for her, she entered the room. The door opened in a living room and she could see a desk and papers in anther room, a staircase led to the bedroom.

"Please sit." He said then walked into a room she didn't notice. It had to be a small kitchen and in minutes he came out with tea. He handed it to her then sat on the opposite chair. After a few minutes of silence he spoke the words Bella didn't want anyone to say. "I know you killed Bernice Haloway."

**Please R&R. I want to thank ****Icequeencissa for the lovely reviews they are much appreciated =D**


	13. Deadly Secrets

"How?"

"They way you look, acted and was when it happened. You should have been terrified, like your sisters but instead you weren't, you knew it was you. So I read and soon found something about internal magic, a gift of one special magic that flows threw the veins, your's is fire, that's why it went undetected by healers and Auror's because it doesn't show up in test's because it is really rare."

"And…are you going to tell?"

"I should." Her heart felt like it was going to stop. "But I won't"

She released the breath that she was holding, she had killed somebody and the only person who knew wasn't going to tell on her, it didn't make sense.

"Does your sister have the same special magic?"

Bella just nodded her head. Cissa and Andy had told her over the summer and she didn't tell them about hers when she realized she had one. She felt guilty about it but now she knew it was for the best.

"Are you afraid of me now, knowing that I killed someone." she asked. She had wondered if someone would be afraid.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked standing and walking to the door, she followed him out and back into the student corridors.

"No."

He smiled as realization came over her then a smirk came over her face.

"What if I tell on you."

"Then my dear, I will have to kill you."

Bella frowned as he walked away she could hear his chuckle and then it hit her with a not so bad of a thought. They were bonded by one literal deadly secret.

**Sorry it's so short but I thought it was important to Bella's charter. Please R&R**


	14. Makeing Sense

"What do you mean Internal Magic, and where did you learn this? You didn't tell anybody did you?" Cissa asked as the three sister's sat alone in the darkened common room.

"Nobody knows and I stumbled across it in a book." Bella snapped. The answer must have pleased Cissa cause she stopped asking.

"Ok Internal magic usually is one type of magic that lives inside of a person and they can use it without a wand." Bella explained.

"What do you mean one type of magic?" Andy asked "And how come you don't have any?"

"Because I don't, anyway, like an element, like how you only can use water and move it at will and how Cissy has ice. It's one thing and you can move or conjure it when you want without your wand cause it lives in you. It's really rare."

"Can it hurt us?" Cissa asked

"No it's part of you."

Bella yawned it was late.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight."

They said their goodnights and Bella left the common room. As Andy and Cissa gathered their things and headed up the stair's Andy stopped which made Cissa stop.

"What?"

"I STILL don't get it." Andy said and Cissa laughed.

Bella sat up, her sister's had long gone to sleep but even though she was tired when she went to bed now she felt wide awake and couldn't sleep. Her mind was spinning with everything that had happened in the past months.

Bernice's death was the main one. She was just a girl, a simple muggle born that she, Bellatrix Black, had taken down, defeated. She knew she should feel bad and that she shouldn't have done it but yet she was threatening her and her sister's.

Bellatrix winced as the image of Bernice's charred body and the smell came back. Had she deserved it, had Bernice deserved to die at the age of 15, no. But Bellatrix knew what's done is done and in a way she thought that she rather saved Bernice, saved her from all the torture of the real world, saved her from men, saved her from men like her father.

Rodolphus wasn't going to tell because she did right by saving Bernice, he had killed before and wasn't afraid. She smiled at the thought, she had saved a girl from possibly a horrible life of death, destruction, and torture. She had saved her from living a life like hers. Now she was able to sleep, it made sense to her, she had solved the puzzle of why she did what she had done.

**I feel so bad for all these short chapters. I promise to try and make the next ones longer, this was just to clear things up a little even if Andy doesn't understand. And please remember they're only 12 so Bella's thoughts of Bernice are of a 12 year old trying to make sense of everything in what she thinks is the mature and right way. PLEASE R&R Thank you.**


	15. Stand Tall

Over the next month Cissa and Lucius saw each other more often, of course Eli was nowhere near and didn't even know that they saw each other and this made her a bit uncomfortable but then again with Lucius she hadn't a thought or care in the world.

She had told her sister's about the secret relationship even though they already knew but now when she would walk by and Lucius and Eli were holding hands or kissing she hated Eli. She hated her for touching what Cissa considered hers, Lucius said that he had one love and that was for her but then he would kiss Eli and everything wouldn't make sense.

"What should I do?" Cissa asked after telling her sister's of her problem.

"I don't know, be honest with him." Andy said, she was more concerned with the weight of her bag and her falling over than her sisters' love life.

"Yeah, I mean if he really cared he'd choose me over her. Right?" Cissa said her mood much improved.

"Yeah." Bella said even though she had no clue what Cissa was talking about. Instead her focus was on Rodolphus who was staring at her with his smug smile on his face.

"Ok thanks, I'll go talk to him. See you both later."

She ran off leaving both sister's confused on what they had helped her with. Andy smiled as Keith walked by, he waved slightly and she returned it then blushed. Keith was her new crush, She hadn't heard from Leonard in almost half a year and even though she felt bad in the beginning now she felt nothing but happiness.

Andy said a quick goodbye and ran off, Bella rolled her eyes then headed down to lunch. Her sister's confused her. Andy ran to her dorm thinking of Leonard made her remember she had received a letter from Mina, his little sister, this morning and now was she held the letter in her hand a rush of nerves washed over her. She thought Mina would never talk to her after she broke her nose in several places making it a little crocked forever. She ripped open the envelope and saw Mina slanted perfect writing.

_Andy,_

_I didn't want to write this letter but Leo is making me. How's Hogwarts? My nose is fine except for the fact it'll never be perfect again. We got a new girl I forget her name. I hope you had a good holiday, I spent mine in France. Well maybe you'll right back. Bye._

_Mina_

Inside the envelope anther piece of paper fell out. It wasn't Mina's handwriting but Leonard's. The message creeped her out but she chose to ignore it she hadn't heard from them in almost half a year and now they sent her creepy messages. She grabbed her bag, she was hungry and lunch would be over soon.

_Be careful Andromeda things aren't always what they seem. _******************************************************************

Lucius had broken what little he had with Narcissa and she was upset, she had let him control what little they had of a relationship then when she told him how she felt and to choose between Eli and her he chose Eli.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks then took a deep breath, she wasn't going to let anyone see her cry. Just like her mother, she was going to act like nothing was wrong. Plastering a fake smile to her face she walked down to the common room, everyone was down there but no one seemed to notice her or even look up at her, much to Narcissa's relief.

She scanned the crowed and saw Lucius and Eli sitting by the fire, next to them was Andy, Keith, Bella and a kid she only knew as Coleman. Taking a breath she walked over and sat next to Bella.

"Hey Cissy." She said then went back to talking to that Coleman kid. They were talking about something that had happened today with Sirius and Severus Snape.

"That was mean." Lucius said but then Bella glared at him and he quickly added "But funny." This confused Cissa, Lucius a year older but Bella had silenced him.

"Siri is just a little… talented." Andy said smiling, "what he does is just for fun not to be mean, plus if you want to be truthful the Potter kid started it."

"Speaking of Siri, where's Reggie? I haven't seen him in a while." Cissa asked looking around.

"I haven't…" Lucius started but Cissa held up her hand to stop him.

"I wasn't asking you. I was asking my sister's." She snapped and caught him off guard.

"He went with Siri about half an hour ago. Are you ok?" Bella asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

**Please R&R, thankyou =D**


	16. Black Sorrows

Easter was over and there was only two months till summer, this made many student happy all but the Black family whose Easter had been a disaster since the moment they had stepped foot into the house. They were eating dinner and even that made them sore and uncomfortable but never did they show it on their faces. They had told everyone that they had a normal Easter, and that everything was great at home despite the bruises they hid under their uniforms.

The teacher's had wondered at first but as a week past they soon forgot about their worries, the Black's did not show any signs of abuse or neglect. Rodolphus stared at the family, at Bellatrix he knew she was in pain, he could just tell and yet he admired her strength with a curiosity that even he didn't understand it's like as she got older he became less worried and more fascinated.

By this time the sister's had figured out a way to their homework, Cissa would do potions, Andy would do charms and Bella handled the DADA, teacher's never suspected the cheating and if they did they didn't say anything.

One morning during breakfast, a letter dropped in front of the sisters. It was unusual for them to receive mail even from friends from other schools but today was different. A black envelope. The sister's looked at each other, everyone at Slytherin table stared, a black envelope meant death. Bellatrix grabbed it and slowly opened it, even teacher's at this point were trying to look without being obvious.

_Dear Daughters,_

_I am sorry to be writing this but I must inform you that your Grandmother Rosier has passed. Her funeral is this Sunday, if you would like to come please write back so I can inform the school and send a carriage._

_Druella Black_

Bellatrix handed the letter over to her sister's who read it and started to cry. Bellatrix took the letter back and pocketed it then got a piece of parchment for her bag and scribbled a return letter telling that they would be attending, then sent it off with the Owl.

They had seen their grandmother not a month before at Easter and now she was dead. The only person who would try to help them, who spoke of taking them away to France with her. Now she was nothing, now she couldn't help them or love them, now she was dead. Bellatrix's eyes teared up but she quickly wiped them with her sleeve. Pippa, Cecelia and Nora were helping Cissa and Andy out of the great hall, just like their mother's had taught them proper ladies should do in such a situation. Bella looked up at Rodolphus and he nodded his head in silent agreement.

In an empty classroom where Rodolphus was trying to help Bella control her magic, Rodolphus sat waiting on an empty desk, finally a knock then the dark hair girl entered. Without speaking she handed the envelope over to his outstretched hand. He read it quickly then handed it back.

"Well your mother has a way with words, I never met anyone who made their children RSPV to their grandmother's funeral." he said with a slight smirk and humor.

"That isn't funny Rodolphus!" she snapped then looked away, she looked for anything tho distract her from him.

He got up and walked over to her. He lifted her chin so her violet eyes were looking into his green ones.

"Do you ever cry?" He asked.

She shook her head no, she hardly, if at all, cried anymore. She couldn't, the tears formed but they never left her eyes. He took her face in both his hand's and forced her to look back into his eyes.

"Cry." He ordered, and she shook her head again,

"I cant."

"Then I'll make you."

He twisted her wrist till she fell on the ground but still no tears came till the familiar crack came to announce that her wrist had finally snapped. Tears flooded her face as she sat cradling her broken wrist, Rodolphus sat down next to her and extended his arm toward her and when he touched her she flinched but then excepted his touch as he pulled her forward into a tight embrace as she cried for the first time in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long, Please R&amp;R I love to hear from you =D<strong>


	17. Eventually

The sister's sat on a bench outside the castle, it was Saturday and many other students were playing outside but were cautious enough to avoid the three girls. A carriage being pulled by two large black horses came up the path and stopped directly in front of them. On the side a large gold B stood out against the shiny black marking it clearly as the Black family.

The man directing the horses got off and walked over to the sister's they had seen him before but never had the spoken. He lifted the heavy trunks and put them in, then helped the girls into the carriage. For once they got to travel somewhere without a chaperon.

"I don't want to go home." Andy said after an hour, she flinched as the carriage went over the rough road, after an hour of sitting, a small rock felt like a bolder.

"We're doing this for grandmother." Cissa said leaning out more toward the window, the cotton travel dress was hot on this partially warm spring day. "anyway it'll only be for a day or so."

"I wonder who else will be there?" Bella questioned, she was queasy from the ride and kept resting her head on anything to make the sickness go away.

"Every pureblood in all of France and England, I mean she was very liked." Cissa answered then looked directly at her sister. "Are you feeling ok?"

Home is somewhere safe but as the carriage pulled up the long drive to Black Manor it seemed to have dark clouds over it, and looked very unfriendly. The carriage stopped in front of the doors and let the girls and their belongings out, then the driver left immediately to go back to the stables where it felt safer.

Houself's appeared and vanished with their trunks, taking them to their room, leaving the sister's to enter the house alone. Inside everything seemed normal except for an air of gloomy and despair that filled it. They walked into the parlor where their mother sat, she was talking to what had to be a funeral planner. The funeral planner looked up at them and gave them a small 'I'm sorry' smile while Druella just waved them off and told them to go find something to do.

Cygnus was at the ministry to their relief , so the sister's went to their rooms and got change into something more comfortable.

"She seems to be in a lovely mood." Andy said. She was standing in the doorway of Bella's room. Her green dress came to the knees and her red hair that seemed to go darker and lighter shades of red at odd moments was almost brown.

"Yeah I noticed." Bella said. She too had put on a green dress but a lighter shade of green than her sister's and her dark wavy hair fell a mess at her shoulders.

"Come on you two, her mother just died, give her a break." Cissa said silently walking and standing next to Andy. Cissa wore a baby blue dress that matched her eyes, and her hair was brushed and curled so it was shiny and perfect to the point she looked older than her 12 years.

A houself appeared suddenly making the three girls jump, it bowed low and announced that dinner was ready. The girls walked silently to the dining room where they found their mother already sitting and waiting for them. They sat and food appeared on their plates.

"How is school?" She asked in a dull not caring tone.

"Fine."

They ate in silence, which was unusual for them arriving home, sad times or not their mother would still as how they we're doing and excited to hear about everything that they've done. Druella looked at each her daughters and gave a look none of them could explain washed over then left. Each looked at their plates it felt like she could see what they had been doing. Druella reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of parchment then threw it one the table.

"Then what is this? Andromeda." She said looking at the paper then back at her daughter.

"What is what mother?" Andy asked. She didn't know what she was talking about, she had done nothing wrong so there was no reason for a letter and none of the teachers had informed her of sending a letter.

"This bloody letter, this letter from school telling your father and I that you are failing in every subject!" Druella practically shouted. Her eyes looked crazy as she stared at her daughter waiting for a response.

"I am not failing." Andy said bravely even though her legs were shaking under the table.

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"No, I'm just saying that I am not failing."

Druella moved so quickly that before they knew it she had Andy by her hair and out of her chair. Both sister's jumped up but with a flick of her ward Druella had send them back hitting the wall, then she turned it to face Andy.

"Say that you are stupid and admit that you are failing." she said pulling harder on her hair till Andy let out a gasp.

Andy knew she wasn't stupid she was good at charms and was often told she was, Leonard had told her she was smart and so had Lestat. Her sister's and friends said she was smart, and she helped the 1st years with their charms homework.

"NO!"

That was enough for Druella, she slapped Andy hard enough that she fell to the floor and then Druella started casting spells. Bellatrix watched from the corner her arm was broken and hanging at an odd angle and next to her Cissa laid still on the floor, she had hit her head against the stone wall and Bella was sure she was unconscious. Andy's screams grew louder and Druella only added to it. Finally a hand enclosed around her wrist and jerked her away making her stumble and break the spell.

"Are you bloody mad if you kill her we'll end in Azkaban!" Cygnus yelled. Be bent down and listened to a heartbeat then stood and called for a servant. When the servant appeared he order him to carry Andy to her room.

"Next time why don't you just poison the brats then turn ourselves right to the aurors."

He walked over and looked at Cissa the at Bella who cradled her arm.

"She'll have a bruise but we'll pass it off as she got hurt playing with her sister's, and Bellatrix Ummm… Bellatrix fell off her horse. Do you understand that girl?" Bellatrix and Druella nodded their heads, then he ordered anther servant to take Cissa to bed. Bellatrix followed the man up and once in her room she wrapped her arm in a scarf then painstakingly tided it to her with anther.

Druella was not Druella anymore she was gone, replaced with a perfect match to Cygnus. It was true you do learn and become like your husband in an arranged marriage. Eventually.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R i love to hear from all of you =D Thank you.<strong>


	18. Funerals

Rain pounded against the giant windows of Black manor causing streams of tears to wash down then disappear as they fall to the ground below. Bellatrix had managed to get dressed into her black dress, tights, and shoes with the help of Narcissa. Her arm was still broken and Cissa had a pounding headache and a bruise on the left side of her forehead that stood out purple and mean against her pale skin. Andromeda's room was locked and both sister's knew she would not be attending the funeral, while they were getting ready earlier that morning they had seen one of their father's friend's who was a healer at St. Mungo's come in to look at her, then he had a swift conversation with their father and left. Cygnus then locked the door.

The carriage ride to the graveyard was silent but once there they had gotten out umbrella's and walked the long muddy way up the hill to where a casket sat. It wasn't raining under the magical barrier that had been put up to block the rain from the seated guests. Druella and Cygnus took the front seats and let people come and speak to them while Cissa and Bella stood near by. Their were more adults there do to school and the sister's felt awkward.

"Bellatrix, Narcissa. So good to see you." Mrs. Lestrange said as she walked up from behind the girls. Her arm was entwined with Mr. Lestrange's. when she saw the state of them she paused. "Oh dear. What has happed to you both? Where is your sister?"

Before the sister's could answer Druella had come up and put her hand on Cissa's shoulder silencing them both.

"Oh Elizabeth, it has been such a week. Mother dying then the girls got back from school and Andromeda was so devastated she fell ill and couldn't come, Bellatrix broke her arm falling off her horse, and Cissa and girls were playing to rough and got hurt." Druella said the lie like she had been speaking it all her life. Elizabeth put her hand to her chest in a grief gesture but her eyes said something different. "I would have taken them to St. Mungo's but with all that has happened we just couldn't, we'll be taking her tonight."

Bellatrix doubted that since they could have had it fixed earlier today when Cygnus's friend had come over.

"Well if it would ease your trouble's plus her's, one of my son's could fix it. They are very skilled in Healing."

Druella smiled a smile that was almost challenging but then rethought it. She squeezed Cissa's shoulder tightly then nodded her head.

"That would be most wonderful, Elizabeth, thank you." Druella smiled a friendly smile, her old smile. "Girl's go with Madam Lestrange, I'll be with your father. Please come back when your done, the funeral will start soon." Druella smiled one last time then walked away.

Elizabeth led them to the back of the crowed to where Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Arika sat talking among themselves. Arika was the first to look up then she quickly elbowed Rabastan who jumped and looked to.

"Was that really necessary it's just… Oh." He stopped when he seen the girls

"What happened?" Rodolphus asked standing.

"I fell off my horse." Bella said, Rodolphus would know that's a lie.

"Would one of you please fix it and get rid of that ugly bruise that eating Narcissa's face. I don't think Cygnus and Druella have time to have it healed, with all this funeral stuff." Elizabeth said and the brother's looked at each other.

"Mother I don't think that is a good idea." Rabastan said and Arika glared at him then smiled at Bellatrix.

"Rabastan Lestrange how could you these girls suffer." Arika said "now the both of you quite acting like baby's and do something.

The brothers looked at each other.

"I'll Wand, Parchment, Snitch you for the bruise." Rabastan said, he wanted the easiest possible. Rodolphus nodded his head.

"HA! Wand beat's Parchment, you loose." Rabastan said jumping up. "And it's not out of three." he quickly added when Rodolphus was about to argue.

"Boy's." Elizabeth muttered then smiled. "Rodolphus since your going to fix the arm, go away from the crowed."

Rodolphus nodded and gestured for Bellatrix to follow. He grabbed an umbrella on his way out of the barrier and together they made their way down the hill and just out of sight.

"Alright this should be good." he said looking around, then he handed the umbrella to her good hand. And undid the scarf carefully and looked at what her was working with. "how long has it been broken?"

"Since yesterday around dinner." Bella answered.

She watched as her put his wand to it and heat flooded her arm. It was the weirdest feeling ever and she could tell he was concentrating really hard. Their was a snap similar to what it made when it broke only then did he move his wand.

"Ok Can you move it?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because this spell goes wrong way to often then you end up with no bone's instead of broken ones."

He smiled but she only looked at him. The water was seeping into her shoes but she didn't want to move them.

"Bella…I" he didn't finish his sentence because Rabastan and Narcissa were coming at them, then he quickly added. "We'll talk at the funeral party tonight."

"Hurry you two, the Funeral is starting!" Rabastan yelled from up the hill a little farther.

Rodolphus grabbed Bella's hand and started to run carefully up the hill to his brother. And together the four of the walked into the rain proof barrier.

**Please R&R. I'm sorry I'm focusing so much on Bella and Rodolphus I'm going to get more of the other two in. It's just Bella And Rodolphus are my favorite characters lol. Enjoy Thank you.**


	19. Dangerous

Arika knocked on Rodolphus's door. Once he was change he opened it and an amused smile cross his face and his sister in law crossed her arms.

"So you've finally come to your senses." He said

"Oh give it a rest, I'm just not that interested in you to have sex with you Rod." She said and he fake pouted. They had a relationship of two very close almost sibling like friends and right now she was worried about him. "We need to talk."

Rodolphus stepped aside and let her in, she sat on the bed and told him to close the door.

"Rod, what is going on between you and that Black girl? I mean you haven't been yourself lately and after Jaclyn I just thought… you know?"

"Listen Ari, it's complicated. I would tell you if I could, and as for Jaclyn her and I, well were talking. We had a fight and now were talking it threw. Now I think Rab had picked out a lovely dress you tonight, and I know he'll be put out if you don't look like the best women there "

Arika left the room and Rod shut the door again. It made her nervous the way he was acting but worse of all she was worried about that girl getting her heart broken by him.

The party started. Andromeda felt well enough to attend but she felt sick for missing her grandmother's funeral. She was dizzy and often need to sit but Bella and Cissa stayed by her side.

"I wish there was people our age here." Cissa said, she hadn't spoken to Lucius in a while and she honestly missed his company.

"Yeah me too." Bella agreed though she kept her eyes on Rodolphus waiting for a sign to speak to him alone.

"How are you ladies" A voice from behind announced, making Bella jump. "Andromeda I didn't see you at the funeral."

Leonard looked at the girl and she looked at the ground, they all did. Andy didn't know he was there or that he even remembered who she was after that last letter. The three sister's looked at each other then with a silent agreement Bella and Cissa left leaving Leonard and Andromeda alone. He kind of wished that they hadn't.

"What happened to you?" He asked and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Got sick."

He knew that was a lie but he wasn't there to ask about her home activities, though it greatly worried him, he had more important more dangerous things to say to her, to all of them. As if called the two other sister's suddenly appeared silently. This freaked Leonard out that he was so involved in his thoughts that he had left his back open to the world and two children could sneak up on him.

"Ok, you three listen to me. There are people out there, men, who want to hurt you." he started but was interrupted with the other two scolding Andy for telling. "No. I mean watch out for whoever your talking about but also I mean other men and women, they will hurt you."

"Like who? Give us names and we'll believe you." Cissa said and the other two nodded their heads. Leonard sighed this was going to be harder than he thought.

"Ro…"

"Girls, who are you talking too?" Rodolphus Lestrange walked in and interrupted. Leonard stood tall and the two men looked angrily into each other's eyes.

"Andromeda was a student of mine. Rodolphus." Leonard said saying Rodolphus's name like it was poison. Rodolphus new that this was no normal conversation and he was going to stop it at any cost.

"Well then Leonard. I have to speak to them about school work, so if you don't mind why don't you just leave." Rodolphus said returning the tone Leonard had given him.

Leonard said a quick goodbye then walked away and kept looking back to try to get a glimpse of Andromeda, he had to warn her but he couldn't he'd just have to write hoping it wouldn't be late.

Rodolphus turned back to the girls after Leonard was a distance away. He wanted nothing to do with that traitor.

"Girl's, do not associate with him. Andromeda I know he was your teacher and friend but he's dangerous, a traitor of our blood. Please I'm begging you to avoid him at all costs." Rodolphus said and the girls nodded their heads, even Andy who was reluctant. He started to walk away and Bella ran and caught up with him.

"What did you want to talk to me about? When we were on the hill." she asked

"I'm sorry Bella but I forgot. It wasn't important so don't worry about it." he said then walked away.

Bella returned to her sister's and they gave her a funny face.

"That was weird." Andy said "he didn't say anything about homework."

"Maybe he forgot. What did you have to tell him Bella?" Cissa asked

"Oh nothing. He dropped his pin and I was just giving it back."

"I didn't see anything drop."

"Yeah it fell off his coat and I caught it before it hit the ground."

Satisfied Cissa shrugged her shoulders and her and Andy started talking. Bella found herself looking after Rodolphus and quickly looked away. He hadn't forgot what he was going to say. He just didn't want to tell her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R. Thankyou =)<strong>


	20. Plans

Hogwarts stood tall and waiting. The sister's felt a sense of home as the watched it grow as they got nearer. It was mid day and everyone was in classes but they had the rest of the day off to get homework done and relax. Narcissa sat on the couch and tried to work on an essay for Herbology that she had been putting off but all her mind kept doing is wondering to other things.

Andromeda starred at her essay she too had put it off in favor of a charms extra credit paper, she didn't need the extra credit but it felt good to have the highest grade in her year and be able to gloat about it. She sat next to Narcissa and slightly leaned to try and read a bit of hers but Narcissa had no more of her's done than she did.

Bellatrix looked out the window, essay's were the last on her mind and she didn't feel like doing them either, she flicked her wand and a silver wisp emerged then vanished.

"Bell how did you start yours?" Andy asked and Bellatrix just shrugged her shoulders and then the other sister's knew Bella had not even started her work. Bellatrix just looked out the window. She didn't feel like talking her grandmother and her were close even if few scarce words were spoken between them they were words of hope now that hope was gone.

Narcissa put down her paper and left, she couldn't concentrate and needed fresh air. Outside the air was warm and spring like and flowers were beginning to bloom, the forest was beginning to become alive and green again and unseen birds were singing. She was walking past Hagrids hut when she heard a noise from inside the wall of trees. It was moving closer to her and her heart began to race as possibilities of what it could be formed in her head. She pulled out her wand and placed a spell readily on the tip of her tongue. Suddenly dark shadows formed and Lucius and Eli emerged into the sunlight, they froze when they saw the wand but then relax when the saw the holder.

"Holy crap Narci. Put that thing away before you hurt someone." Lucius said. He put his hand over her heart and tilted his head back. He was scared to death that it was a teacher who had caught them. She placed her wand back in her robe pocket.

"No one saw you did they?" Eli asked. And Cissa shook her head no.

"What were you doing in there?" Cissa asked

'We went for a walk and wanted to see what is so forbidden about this forest." Eli smirked "nothing in their but trees and what I hope isn't poison ivy. It's strange what this school forbids."

"Can I go with you next time?" Cissa asked. She wanted to see the forest but was to afraid to go by herself.

"Sorry Narci, Big kids only, maybe next year." Eli smirked again and Cissa knew she was mocking her, she silently wished Eli would go away for good.

"HEY YOU! Slytherin's, get away from those woods!" Hagrid was walking toward them and Lucius and Eli walked away quickly before they could be integrated but Cissa stood still. When he finally stood in front of her did she want to leave. "What were you doing there by them woods don't you know there are dangerous creatures in there."

"I'm sorry, I was just looking in."

"It's fine I didn't mean to scare ya. Why don't you come and have a cup of tea." He said. Cissa looked at the small cabin and string out the windows was Sirius, Reggie and there friends.

"Sorry but I have some essays to finish, maybe anther time."

She walked swiftly back to the castle, she didn't want tea, or to go in the woods. She wanted to be older and to be taken seriously.

The next morning was horrible Andy had fallen asleep and didn't finish her essay then when she tried to finish it at breakfast someone had knocked over the pumpkin juice and it soaked her paper. Realizing it was a lost cause she crinkled it up into a ball and shoved it into her bag.

"They were coming out of the forest." Cissa whispered as Lucius and Eli walked by.

"Why were they in their?" Bella asked

"They said they were just going for a walk."

"That sounds strange." Andy said. She grabbed a piece of toast and nibbled on the end.

"Yeah well, I was trying to look in and Hagrid caught me so I left."

"I think we should have a look then, I mean if Eli and Lucius can without being caught. I'm sure we can." Andy smiled and the other's smiled back.

"When. Tomorrow night?"

"What's tomorrow night?" Cecelia and Pippa had walked up silently behind them and had listened in to part of their conversation. The sister's knew they had heard more for the fire of rule breaking that shone in Pippa's eyes.

"Were going into the forest." Bella whispered when they had sat down.

"Should we invite Nora?" Cecelia asked looking at Andy.

"Yes." Andy started she wanted to defend her friend but the shocked looks made her back off. "I mean, if we don't she'll notice we're not there and tell on us."

"Andy's got a point. We'll tell her in Herbology." Cissa said standing. Breakfast was almost over and they had to leave and turn in the essay's that they either didn't write, got destroyed, or weren't perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R they are most welcome. Sorry it took so long =D the next chapter will be much more interesting. I solemnly swear.<strong>


	21. The Forest

Night fell on a moonless sky and everything was quite almost too quite as the sisters, Pippa, Cecelia, and Nora silently ran across the darkened yard to the tree line. Once out of sight of the castle the girls lit their wands and looked into the trees.

"What do you think is in there?" Nora asked her voice was shaking.

"Nothing that will kill us now come on." Pippa grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her into the darkness behind them the others followed.

The woods were darker and they're wands cast tall shadows behind the many tree's as they walked deeper into the woods. Occasionally tan owl would hoot or leaves would rustle in the breeze and the girls would jump but then they would just laugh off the fear and continue.

"How far are we?" Bella asked when they all stopped to take a break.

"We've been walking for about two hours so I'd say far." Cissa answered while she sat on a log, her feet were killing her. Nora sat next to her, and hid her face in her hands, Cissa could tell this was far out of the gossip girls element.

Pippa sat on the forest floor and played with her wand, making leaves fly and hit Cecelia who was bust pulling some thorns out of her skirt that they had run into earlier. Andy sat alone against a tree with her wand lit and close to her. She had the best hearing and was constantly paranoid by every noise that she heard. Not too far away a stick broke and everyone stopped moving and looked into the direction that they had came. After a few seconds the rustle of leaves like something was moving toward them could be heard.

All the girls stood and moved toward each other and backed up. The noise got louder a it got closer then it moved faster like something at a run. Andy grabbed her sister's arms then they started to run away from the noise and deeper into the woods. Next to them Pippa and Cecelia were running also with Nora close behind them. The noise was getting closer and the girls weaved in and out of trees, over logs and threw puddles. Only when something in front of them made them stop suddenly. Anther snapped of a twig turned them around only to see to outlines of figures squinting ageist the dark the group finally realized that it was Eli and her friend Alecto. The two older girls emerged laughing.

"You little kids should have seen your faces."

"That wasn't funny." Cecelia said the turned to the woods behind her and yelled "Alright Luc. Jokes over!"

"Lucius didn't come with us, he was chicken and stayed at the castle." Eli said, taking a breath after all the running and laughing.

"Then who was in front of us?" Andy asked and Alecto stopped smiling and backed up.

"That's not funny, no one was n front of you."

"Yeah that's why we stopped we thought what ever it was had circled us." Cissa said looking over her shoulder.

"That wasn't us." Eli said and they had to believe her because the fear in her face was real, and there was no avoiding it.

Rodolphus walked down the hall he had just received a letter from his mother saying that Arika was pregnant and he was going to Slytherin house to tell Pippa. He knew that it was late and rude to possibly wake up the whole girls dorm for some business that could have waited till morning but at the moment he didn't care he was going to be an uncle.

He and Rabastan always had joked that he, Rodolphus, would be the first one to have a kid. Wanted or not. But now it didn't matter because Rabastan and Arika were having a child and silly boyish games between the two didn't matter. Ha said the password and the wall melted in front of him exposing the portal into the common room. As he walked in Lucius Malfoy was the only one left, everyone had apparently had gone to bed. Lucius jumped to his feet but was disappoint at who he saw or rather more scared of who he saw, Rodolphus couldn't quite place the face.

He walked up the stairs after entering the password to allow him in the girls dormitories and walked to the second year door he knocked quietly afraid to wake up anyone he didn't mean too then walked in. The room was empty. The girls had gone and Rodolphus didn't understand it was after midnight then he thought of Lucius Malfoy's face he was waiting for them to return, that's why he was jumpy.

Rodolphus dropped the letter and ran down the stairs and Lucius looked panicked, Rodolphus moved to him so his face was directly in front of Lucius's.

"Where are they?" He asked, anger filling in his worry.

"They, they went to the woods. I tried to stop them but but then Eli and Alecto went after them." Lucius stuttered. Truthfully Eli and Alecto went out to scare them but he wasn't going to admit that to his head of house after he had just lost his kid sister. Rodolphus felt panic rise in him. The forest was a dangerous place in the day time let alone the night along with how far the could have gone.

"Stay here and wait if they come back set red sparks out of the astronomy tower."

Rodolphus then took off running, none of the teacher's would be able to help they didn't know the woods but he knew Hagrid was his only hope. Once outside he ran to the small cottage where the giant lived. He banged on the door and it opened.

"Mr. Lestrange what is it?"

"The 2nd year girls and two 4th years are in the forest. I don't know how deep."

Hagrid eyes widened then he called his dog and got his lantern then hurriedly ran out the door. As they walked threw the forest Rodolphus looked for any sign of trouble.

"I knew something was up when I saw young Narcissa Black, Lucius Malfoy and Eliavera Rookwood hanging around these woods the other day." Hagrid said, Rodolphus had a hard time matching his steps and keeping up enough to her what the other man was saying. "those Black's seem to always find them in trouble. Though between you and me I rather like that Sirius boy, always in trouble him and James Potter." Hagrid chuckled.

"Wait do you hear that?" Rodolphus asked as a sharp high noise came from ahead. He and Hagrid took off running toward the noise.

The thing moved again but it always stayed in the shadows making the girls unsure of how many there truly are. Andromeda remembered that it was a hunting technique that predators use to confuse their prey.

"What do you think it is?" Nora asked no louder than a mere squeak, she was afraid to speak any louder in case the thing would target her because of that. It moved again and they could just see the out line of it. It was large and had no apparent shape to it.

"Is it a dementor?" Eli asked as she pushed herself farther into the group.

"It cant be, I don't think dementor's play with their food.' Alecto whispered.

It was true whatever it was or how many there was one thing was clear it was playing with them. A sharp noise came from in front of them, it was loud almost like a siren but animalistic, and the message was clear it wanted to kill.

The noise made the girl's scatter into three different directions. Bella and Pippa were together, Andy, Cecelia and, Cissa. And Eli, Alecto, and Nora. The woods were so wide and full at this point that they couldn't see the other group nor could they hear them, all that could be heard was the sounds of each others breathing, running and the thing following them.

After a while of running Andy, Cissa, and Cecelia stopped to catch their breath. The air was colder and the air felt wet, their lit wands revealed fog. After holding still for a few moments to listen and clarifying that nothing was still after them they relaxed.

"Where's the others?" Cissa asked. She had been so focused on running and not falling that she hadn't realized that she was missing her sister and the other's.

"They must of taken off in separate directions when we ran." Cecelia sat on a log. She was tired, cold and lost.

A stick snapped and all three girls turned around wands faced at the centaur in front of them. He took a few steps back then glared at them.

"The woods are not safe. He is after young children, he wants the youth." The centaur said.

"What do you mean?" Andy asked.

"That is all I can tell you about it, I haven't the knowledge myself." He said "I must go, we have yet to find the children it has stolen of ours." he turned to go and Andy bit her lip out of fear.

"WAIT! You can't just leave us. What if it comes after us." Cecelia said panicked.

He looked torn between going back to his search party and staying with the young girls and leading them the long was threw the forest back to the castle.

"I will lead you back as long as my pack doesn't need me." He moved closer then started back the way they came. For some reason the girls felt safer with the adult centaur even if he knew as much about the creature as they did.

Alecto, Eli and Nora stopped in a clearing. The thing had stopped chasing them a mile back to chase something or someone else and hasn't followed them since. Out of breath they sat on the ground and Eli made a small fire. The air had gotten colder and at this point she could care less about it spotting them, she needed the warmth. Nora was happy with her group she had run with, they were older and bigger which meant bigger targets and they knew more magic to fight with so she could run.

"Maybe we should back-track, get hopefully closer to the castle." Alecto suggested. All she wanted was the safety of the castle and the warmth of her bed.

"And get eaten." Eli snapped.

"I'm sure someone has told the teachers by now and they're out looking for us, I mean Lucius and my brother were up when we left."

"Amycus probably went to bed and Lucius wouldn't tell." Eli's bad mood was brushing off on the other two and they no more suggested anything.

Alecto rolled her eyes and started to set fires in a ring around their clearing hoping that it would keep any creature away plus make them easy to spot if someone was searing for them. Eli rolled her eyes, she was in no mood for this. A howl in the distance made her stoke up her fire, she didn't want to become lunch for a dirty werewolf.

"What lives in these woods?" Nora asked. She had her wand out and if she got any closer to the fire she would surely be in it.

"Everything." Alecto was the one to answer. To her Nora seemed to be a little childish and she was afraid that if she mention any more that the girl would run screaming and then they'd have to go after her.

Pippa and Bella kept running till the tree got scare and then without warning the ground had gotten soft and mud came up to their ankles. They had hit a swamp like area that they assumed the black lake had caused.

"Well if the lake isn't too far then we could just follow it back to the castle and get help." Pippa said.

Bella only nodded her head and they tried to walk but each step felt like a thousand as they fought to release each foot.

"This isn't…" Bella's sentence was cut short as she lost balance and fell face first into a watery mud. Pippa went quite as they heard the squish of mud from behind. The creature was still following them. Now they knew it was playing with them, it had plenty of time to kill them off, even more so now that they were fighting to move in mud. Bella got up and moved next to Pippa and barley moving her lips she muttered. "Move toward the lake."

They both took off, even thought they were moving they figured that if they were so was it. They suddenly they hit the muddy slash of the cold lake water and swam out deep, neither of them were good swimmers but they could keep themselves up. Silently they prayed that this thing couldn't swim as it slowly approached.

Red eyes were they first thing they could see then as it moved toward the water and out of the blackness of the forest more could be seen. It had thin silver hair on top of its head and grey wrinkled skin that was neither human nor animal. It smiled at them and yellow large pointed teeth could bee seen.

"Do you think it can swim?" Pippa asked she was becoming short of breath and tired quickly.

"I don't think so." Bella said. The thing was pacing the shore in front of them, it walked with a limp on all fours but it's front legs were longer, making their belief of it not being able to swim higher. "I think it's waiting for us to come in or drown."

Bella was struggling to keep her head above water as much as Pippa was and she knew it wasn't long now till one of them did drown. The creature let out anther loud screech, it was getting angry and waded into the water but kept it to wear it wasn't going to drown. Pippa and Bella swam, they wanted to keep the distance away from the creature but also make their way to the castle.

Andy, Cissa, and Cecelia all shuddered as the screeching sound erupted. They stayed close to the centaur and moved along only getting dirty looks from him when they made to much noise when they walked.

"Who goes there! Show yourself!"

The rouge voice was a sound of relief. It was Hagrid.

"It is me, Bane. With the children from the school." the centaur said and the shadow of Hagrid lowered his crossbow.

"Merlin." Was all he said when he saw the three girls. He took a pink umbrella from his pocket and shot three red sparks into the air to represent that three girls were found then put it away and picket up his cross bow again. "Thank you Bane"

The centaur nodded then ran off into anther direction. Hagrid only smiled then looked at the girls.

"Come you three we have to get you back to the castle, where it is safe."

"What about the others?" Andy asked.

"We have search parties all trough out these woods somebody will find them, now we have to get you to the hospital wing before you catch a cold."

The girls all looked at the ground and followed the giant along the way they past some of their teacher's who were still dressed in their night robes, they could only nod and the girls felt bad for having all the teachers awaken for them to come find them. Back at the castle Madam Promprey went to work with warming spells and cut healers and once she was satisfied she told the to get some sleep. Looking at the clock it was five in the morning. They had been out their for five hours.

Nora, Alecto, and Eli sat dazing in and out of sleep, the fire had long gone out and just warm ashes remained. The rustle of leaves sent all three girls wide awake and in a panic.

"What was that?" Nora asked, she had been in the deepest sleep until the other girls had

jumped awake. When the wind blew they could hear faint names being called and this brought smiles to all their faces. There was a search party looking for them.

"Should we stay here or send up some kind sparks?" Alecto asked. She didn't want to attract any unwanted attention but then again she was worried about not getting found. Before they could discuss the pro's and con's of sparks and waiting Eli had sent up a large green spark that lit the forest. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I want out."

A giant snake appeared behind Eli making Alecto stop what she was about to say and make Nora cry. Nora had a fear of snakes and this one topped the cake. Eli looked at her friend weirdly then sensing something wrong she turned slowly. Nora took this chance to run while Alecto watched in horror as her friend screamed the scream of a person knowing that they were about to die. The giant snake rose to striking position and with one graceful movement after anther it sunk its teeth into the now quieting Eli. Alecto ran before the screams stopped using the light from Eli's spark to guide her. Soon she found herself in a wave of men and teachers but she didn't care she kept running till someone held her from running anymore.

Nora was telling them of a snake larger than any snake they had ever seen and Alecto was telling how it had bite Eli and she couldn't find it, she couldn't find a spell in her mind that could kill such a thing. As the two girls were escorted back to the castle, men went ahead and found the body of Eliavera Rookwood bloody and her eyes staring blankly ahead, the fear still written in them. Horace Slughorn closed his eyes and sent up to red sparks and a blue one.

Rodolphus was using the green light to his advantage when he noticed two red and a blue spark. One of the girls was dead and he prayed it wasn't his sister. As he ran he counted on his fingers how many were found and realized that there were two left. Not paying attention he stepped in a hole and fell into mud, swearing he got back up and noticed that the hole was wear someone else had fallen and there was footprints, the only problem was that there were something's prints behind them.

He followed the prints quietly and they led to the lake were only the creatures were left. He knew the girls went into the water but for how long. The prints went along the beach so keeping his wand out he ran along the trail. He soon saw it. It's silver hair, the crocked back and grey skin. He had never seen such a thing. It was distracted by something in the water then he seen two heads that were bobbing under and up again.

He shot a spell at the creature and it immediately turned to him and glared it's sharp teeth at him. He sent anther spell and it did little damage. It moved closer to him and from a corner of his eyes he could see the two girls swimming toward the shore. Taking a breath he knew he was going to have to distract it.

It charged him and he dodged the first set if claws that now were shown but the second swiped across his chest. Searing hot pain exploded from the wounds as he scattered back. The thing let out a loud screech then licked it claws. Lit at the. Its red eyes lit at the taste of blood and Rodolphus scattered away some more to try and get out of its sweeping reach. Suddenly the thing burst into flame and Rodolphus looked behind it to see Bellatrix and Pippa standing there. He and Bella had been working on her internal magic with no success till now. The thing whipped around and with one movement swiped it claws ageist both girls, sending them back a few inches them it stood over them. Rodolphus whipped out his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The thing turned to him but the life had left it's eyes as it fell to the sand. He ran over and lifted his sister to her feet, she was bleeding but fine. She hugged him tightly then let go and allowed him to help Bella up. Their eyes met and he couldn't help not to give her a smile. He sent up two red sparks, then steered the shivering soaked girls away from the body and into the woods to go back to the castle where it was safe. He would tell the other's were to find the body of the creature when he had his sister and his Bella looked at and cleaned up.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Well only one chapter left till I finish book 2. I hope you enjoyed it so far and even though book 3 hasn't got a title yet I will inform you when it does. Remember to R&amp;R<strong>


	22. Together

The great hall was silent and banners of black have been flowing where the house colors used to be since Eli had died. It was gloomy like it had been after Bernice Haloway had died but this was different because now two girls had died in mysterious ways. Bernice burned to death by an untouchable fire and Eli died from a large snake that had never been found or seen by anyone else but Eli, Alecto and Nora.

Bellatrix, Narcissa, Andromeda, Regulus, and Sirius sat together. Normally the Slytherin's would complain that a Gryffindor was sitting at their table but today it didn't matter. Today they would all go home for summer break and leave the bad memories behind and when the time came school would start again and start fresh. The family sat there, dreading their time spent at home. Summer was torture and they were sure they'd receive a lot of it.

Each one of them grabbed the others hand under the table, this summer they would not do it alone, they had each other and that is the only thing they would ever need.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading Book 2 and I do hope you enjoyed it. Please R&amp;R I appreciate it so much. <span>Book 3 will be called "The Last of the Famous" so keep a look out.<span>**


End file.
